


"I knew you'd love it."

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, it's janus' birthday, it's meant to be platonic but ig you could read it romantic???, no beta we die like men, platonic anxceit - Freeform, this one is pre-aa so they're friends, virgil is a thoughtful boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: It's Janus' birthday and Virgil has a gift for him. Pre-AA. Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Kudos: 43





	"I knew you'd love it."

Virgil hesitated outside Janus’ door. He twirled the box holding the bowler hat in his hands twice, looking over it to make sure the wrapping was acceptable. Janus loathed Thomas’ latest hair decision, and worst of all, Thomas had made said decision two weeks before the deceitful side’s birthday. Now, it was his birthday, and Virgil decided to get his good friend a present. He just hoped he liked it.

Adjusting his black hoodie, he hid the box behind his back and knocked on the door to Janus’ room with his right hand. He waited, shifting his weight between his feet as footsteps approached from the other side of the door.

The door creaked open, showing Janus in all his yellow-and-black serpentine glory, a pleasant look adorning his face when he saw that it was Virgil at his door.

“Hi, Janus,” Virgil greeted.

“Hello, Virgil,” Janus replied. “It is _awful_ to see you.”

Virgil smiled. “It’s good to see you too. May I come in?”

Janus nodded, walking back from the door and leaving it open. Virgil walked in, shutting the door behind him, and took a deep breath.

“What’s behind your back?” Janus asked.

Virgil laughed quietly, putting the box into view. “Happy birthday, Janus.”

“You remembered.”

“Of course I did! You’re my friend.”

Janus took the box slowly, looking at Virgil with awe. “You really didn’t have to get me anything.”

Virgil scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I know, but I wanted to.”

Janus undid the yellow bow, putting the newly untied bow on his desk behind him. He tore the wrapping paper, revealing a white box.

He opened the lid and gasped.

“You got me a...”

“Yep. I know you hated what Thomas did with his hair a couple of weeks ago, and I thought this fit your vibe.”

“I _hate_ it,” Janus said fondly. “This is the _worst_ thing you could have given me as a birthday present.”

Virgil grinned. “I knew you’d love it.”

“I do, thank you.” He put the hat on his head. “You’ll never not see me wear it.”

And Virgil never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there was that time in ATHD where Virgil did see him without the hat but we're ignoring that. Hope you liked it! Yell at me on tumblr @taxicabinmemphis if you'd like.


End file.
